A data center is one example of a computing environment that houses computer systems, various networking, storage and other related components. The computing resources provided by a data center may include various types of resources, such as data processing resources, data storage resources, data communication resources and the like. To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more instances of virtual machines (VMs) that appear and operate as independent computer machines to a remotely connected computer user. Such complex computing environments allow for use of distributed services and scalable applications. However, it is increasingly difficult to analyze and verify operation of distributed applications in such environments.